dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
Klokblocked
"Klokblocked" is the thirteenth episode of the second season of Metalocalypse, thirty-third overall. It aired on June 29, 2008 on Adult Swim. Synopsis Rebecca, despite being in a coma that renders her immobile, breaks up with Nathan who then wants to start dating again. The rest of the band is not as open to the idea, and tries to make all of Nathan's relationships fail. Plot A TV show hostess talks about the members of Dethklok and their relationships with the opposite sex, mentioning that they have a different partner for every day of the week and wonders out loud if any of them will ever settle down. She recalls Nate-Becca, and how Rebecca fell down several flights of stairs and got so injured she was in a coma, and Nathan supported her through the ordeal. However, recently Rebecca was spotted canoodling with billionaire hotel heir Walt Perkins, leaving Nathan behind. Nathan angrily plays golf in the rain while his bandmates, cold and wet, tell him to get over Rebecca and he's better off without such a woman. Nathan replies that she was the ultimate girlfriend, Pickles and Murderface accurately point out that he liked her more for her unconsciousness (and thus inability to forbid him to do what he likes) than anything else. Nathan says that after some thought, he wants to start dating again. The Break-up Toki reads a celebrity tabloid Your Liberal Lip with the headline "WaltBecca" and calls Rebecca a slut and Murderface admonishes him for disrespecting women. Pickles is surprised, since he pegged William as a classic misogynist and Murderface gets offended that he would make such an assumption. Skwisgaar points out that Murderface has described women as "poisonous snakes with tits" and Murderface says he has changed and is now defending their honor. Pickles and Skwisgaar get him to admit it's another ploy to have sex with women and then make fun of him for it. Nathan walks in a reminds the band that he's dating again and he doesn't want them to "not f*ck that up". As he leaves, the band wonders what he's talking about. Pickles muses that they come off too much as rockstar celebrities and Murderface says he can't help being charming. Pickles suggests they all support Nathan. The Tribunal discusses Nathan's recent romantic endeavors while looking at his online dating profile in which he has publicly announced he's back on the market. Even though the information has only been available to the public for a short time, a significant portion of female fans already started making chaos to get Nathan's attention. Crozier says that there is an even more dangerous group of women: the Succuboso Explosion group led by Lavona Succuboso. Their goal is to capture Nathan and breed him with his female followers. They believe the group will turn up at the next concert, Lavona is considered a threat because she could potentially rid the world of Nathan Explosion. Quhzk Dethklok is playing Scrabble on their common room, Skwisgaar puts his tiles down and asks if "quhzk" is a word, Toki enthusiastically says it's the onomatopoeic sound for the noise a duck makes in Norwegian. Pickles accepts this and gives Skwisgaar 55 points. Nathan walks in and introduces his date, Rachel and says they're going to hang out in his room. Pickles whispers that they need to be supportive, so the whole band is very friendly to Rachel and invite her to play scrabble with them. Nathan gets annoyed and shouts that she doesn't want to play, making Pickles and Skwisgaar scold him for raising his voice. Nathan tries to hint that he wants to be in an intimate and quiet place with Rachel, but the band either doesn't catch on or deliberately ignore him. In her secret lair, Lavona is making plans to get what she needs to make an entire colony of Explosion children ("Explosionites") with her cult. They chant their phrase "we are the vessels that hold the future" and test the loin extractor they plan to use on Nathan. The device resembles a grappling gun that attaches to the crotch of the victim and electrocutes them and Lavona smiles in satisfaction when it works. Back in Mordhaus, Rachel is doing well at Scrabble by using the word aquarium. Nathan, visibly bored, says he's going to bed and when Rachel doesn't join him, he mumbles "I'll call you or you call me". The next night Dethklok goes to a bar called The Mastodon and discuss what a sweet person Rachel is, to Nathan's continued annoyance. Murderface spots to women sitting at a table and goes to hit on them, pretending to be protecting him. Toki and Skwisgaar call him on it, pointing out that nobody was bothering them before he came along, Skwisgaar even jokingly asks if Murderface frequents "the doubles douche from road hells" if he thinks bars are unsafe for women. One of the women happily recognizes Skwisgaar and he begins flirting with them. Murderface angrily states that he was first and thus he has claim, but the women derisively dismiss him for being a bass player. Other fish in the sea Nathan introduces a new romantic prospect, Amanda, and he's surprised that Rachel is still around. Skwisgaar says that they invited her over because she's fun to be around and Nathan rudely refers to her as "the old one". Toki pulls Nathan aside to talk to him about tossing Rachel aside so quickly and Pickles joins in, asking if they're breaking up. Nathan accurately points out that they only went on one date and they were never in a relationship. Pickles and Toki get upset and ask if they can't do things with her and Toki tearfully says that they signed up for a Chinese cooking class together. They both think she's wonderful and Nathan screams at them to get out of his life. What follows is a montage of Dethklok interrupting Nathan's dates with various women, either by being excessively attentive to her or just physically getting in the way. Nathan is upset by this and sits by himself in the meeting room, where Charles finds him. He tries to comfort him and almost says he can be a shoulder to cry on, but he can't get the words out and just says "for the record, I tried" before leaving. Meanwhile, the rest of the band has gathered most of Nathan's previous dates and is talking to them about how wonderful they are and how they're too good for someone like Nathan. Nathan walks in and angrily dismisses the women and then scolds the band for taking his dates instead of actually going out to meet people. He then says that they're going to have their first concert since he broke up with Rebecca and there will be a lot of fans there happy to do them sexual favours. He threatens that if they get in the way between him and his fans he will actually murder them. At the concert the Succuboso Explosion group shows up as predicted, headed by Lavona. She jumps past security and points her loin extractor directly at Nathan's crotch. Seeing the danger, Murderface jumps in front of Nathan, saving him from a painful electrocution (and possible castration). The extractor attaches itself to Murderface's bass, misfiring and electrocuting Lavona as well, causing her to propel backwards. Nathan thanks Murderface for saving him and William calls himself a hero before passing out. Guest Voices *Angela Gossow of Arch Enemy as Lavona Succuboso Trivia *Nathan's dating website looks very similar to Match.com http://match.com *Succuboso is based on the word Succubus; a demonic entity that sucks the essence out of men by having sex with them. *Lavona's hairdo and cleavage-showing top are inspired by the famous TV personality Elvira, Mistress of the Dark (who was in turn inspired by Vampira). *In reality, the Norwegian verb for quacking or gabbing is 'kvakksalver' and the onomatopoeia is 'kvack-kvack' *The Mastodon bar is a reference to the metal band Mastodon. *In his dating profile, Nathan describes himself as ethnically "White/Native American", alluding to the fact that he's 1/4 Yaneemango as seen in Dethcarraldo. *Toki's date is similar in appearance to Skwisgaar in being tall and blonde and even wearing a similar color scheme. Gallery coma.png|Nathan and Rebecca at the red carpet dp.png|Nathan's dating profile fp2.png|Female fans go nuts ladies.jpg|Nathan's dates mastodon.png|Mastodon bar Category:Episodes Category:Season 2